Rollover protective structures (ROPS) are useful to protect the operator of construction equipment from injury in the event of operator error such as the operator rolling the equipment. Such structures are typically fabricated of various support members attached together to form a frame surrounding the operator. The frame can be generally box-like by virtue of having four posts supporting a canopy (four-post ROPS), or can simply include two posts supporting a canopy (two-post ROPS). Regardless of the type of ROPS, the structure is desirably capable of deforming in a controlled manner under adverse loading conditions in order to protect the operator.
Although a four-post ROPS frame is inherently stable, a need still exists for a structure and method for selectively reinforcing a four-post ROPS frame to provide additional resistance to load deformation under extreme loading conditions with a minimum increase in weight and cost.